


Winchester Coffee

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, inktober day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: The scents that greet him as soon as he opens the door are heavenly. Cinnamon, sugar, vanilla, freshly-baked bread and, most importantly, coffee. Castiel lets out a contented sigh, wandering up to the counter while he looks at the freshly-baked treats in the display case.





	Winchester Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm attempting to do Inktober this year, we'll see how that goes. I'm gonna try writing a few of them today so I'm not stressing about writing one story every day. I might miss some and just post them afterwards. *shrug* Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Day 1: Coffee Shop

        It’s been the longest week of Castiel’s life, and it’s only Tuesday. His car had broken down the previous day on his way to work, which made him late. He’d had to reschedule all his meeting to today, which would have been fine had he not lost power the previous night. It hadn’t been enough to wake him, but it  _ had _ been enough to knock out his alarm clock. Normally, Castiel was steadfast in his belief that using an actual clock was far superior to using the alarm on his phone, but this was one of the few times he was regretting it. He’d woken up an hour late and managed to get ready in twenty minutes. He didn’t have time to make his own coffee like he did every morning, so he found himself standing outside the coffee shop on the corner of his street. He’d never been inside, but he’d been admiring the baked treats in the display case for a few weeks. So, instead of suffering the day without coffee, he makes himself even later and pushes the door to the shop open. 

        The scents that greet him as soon as he opens the door are  _ heavenly _ . Cinnamon, sugar, vanilla, freshly-baked bread and, most importantly,  _ coffee _ . Castiel lets out a contented sigh, wandering up to the counter while he looks at the freshly-baked treats in the display case. 

 

“What can I get for ya?” Castiel revels in the smooth, deep voice and turns to see the gorgeous, green-eyed man behind the counter.

 

“O-oh, I just… um…”  _ Smooth, Castiel, real smooth. _ He takes a breath and looks up the see the man smiling.

 

“Rough morning, huh? Coffee?” Castiel smiles, albeit shyly, and nods.

 

“Please. Something strong. And… which one of those would you recommend?” Castiel gestures to the display case and the man chuckles before turns to make his coffee. 

 

“The cinnamon buns are delicious, coffee cake’s good. My favorite are the donuts, though.” Castiel smiles, nodding and pointing out two donuts. He pulls out his wallet, handing the green-eyed man the correct amount of change and taking his coffee cup and paper bag. He could swear he sees the man wink at him as he leaves, but he brushes it off as nothing more than sleep-deprived delirium. 

 

        Making himself later was  _ definitely _ worth it. The coffee is delicious and vanilla flavored, much to his surprise and delight. The donuts are  _ definitely _ the best he’s ever had, much better than those at the breakfast chain stores. He decides that perhaps making coffee for himself isn’t the best option, not to mention the fact that getting coffee at the corner coffee shop would be much less money than making his own coffee every morning. He sets his alarm on his phone before he crawls into bed, looking forward to seeing the green-eyed man again in the morning.

 

        The week seems to improve when he actually wakes on time the next day. He showers and get himself ready for work, grabbing his folders and walking down the street to the coffee shop. He’s disappointed when he sees a much taller, muscular man behind the counter, but he manages to hide his disappointment and orders the same thing as yesterday. He takes his coffee and donuts and sits at a table near the front window. He spreads his student’s tests and his answer key out and grades while he eats and finishes his coffee. 

        Much to his delight, he sees the green-eyed man come out of the kitchen just as he starts to pack up. The man meets his gaze and Castiel’s stomach flutters when he sees the bright smile spreading over the man’s face. Castiel feels himself smiling back, his smile widening when the man walks over to him.

 

“Morning. Glad to see you back here again. You having a better day today…?”

 

“Castiel. And yes, I am. The coffee here is very good.” The man grins.

 

“Thanks. I’m Dean, the owner.” Castiel smiles, shaking the man’s proffered hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. It’s a lovely shop. And you were right, the donuts are delicious.” Dean grins again, squeezing Castiel’s hand gently before letting go. 

 

“Glad you think so, man. They’re the easiest part of my morning.” Castiel smiles, gathering his papers.

 

“Unfortunately, I have to go. I’ve got class in twenty minutes.” Dean smiles, stepping back.

 

“Don’t let me keep you. Hope I see you again tomorrow.”

 

        Castiel’s day is infinitely better after that. Starting his day with breakfast at Dean’s coffee shop was his favorite part of every day. He even gets up early enough on Saturday to make it to breakfast at an acceptable time, which he of course has at Dean’s shop. Despite the man not being behind the counter, having the man’s delicious coffee and donuts is more than enough to make Castiel’s Saturday delightful. His day is made even more delightful, however, when the seat across from him is occupied by none other than Dean himself. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean smiles, setting a fresh cup of coffee in front of Castiel.

 

“Mornin, Cas.” Castiel glances between the coffee and Dean, raising an eyebrow. Dean just smiles and shrugs, sipping his own coffee. 

 

“I didn’t order another coffee.” Dean chuckles. 

 

“I know. Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house.” The corners of Castiel’s mouth tilt up into a small smile as he take the cup, taking a sip and savoring the delicious taste. 

 

“Thank you.” Dean smiles, nodding and setting his own coffee on the table.

 

“So what’re you doing with the rest of your day, Cas?” Castiel glances down at his notes, glancing back up at Dean and shrugging. 

 

“Nothing in particular. Catching up on work.” Dean quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

“Want something more enjoyable to do?” Castiel’s eyebrows raise as he tilts his head to the side a bit.

 

“Sure. What did you have in mind?” Dean grins, leaning forward and resting his arms on the small table.

 

“Have dinner with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
